My dream? My life?
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Kamu ingin selamanya bermimpi? Itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin --- Please R
1. Chapter 1

Aloha!! Hahahahaha

Ini fic ke 4 mss. He-em masih sedikit aneh mungkin

Gomen ya!!

Hehehe buat Angel or Devil mungkin baru bisa diupdate minggu depan karena suatu hal.

*lebih tepatnya karena masih dalam semesteran*

Terus…

Ya udah deh Enjoy it aja ya..

Fic ini punya mss… ^^

Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

R & R please…..

* * *

**My life? Or My dream?**

**Bagaimana kalau ternyata dunia yang selama ini kamu kira nyata hanyalah mimpi belaka.**

"Hei Ichigo!! Ada Hollow jangan melamun saja." Rukia berteriak dan segera menjitak rambut orange Ichigo.

"Ah, ya kenapa? Maaf aku agak-" Hollow itu mulai menyerang Ichigo hampir saja cowo berambut orange itu terluka karenanya tapi karena kegesitan Rukia ia pun berhasil selamat.

"Baka!"

Rukia mengambil kuda-kudanya bersiap meluncurkan shinkai nya.

"Sode no Shirayuki, Tsugi no mai."

Muncul serpihan-serpihan salju di sekieliling Hollow itu, Zanpakatou milik Rukia pun berubah menjadi zanpakatou teindah yang terbuat dari salju seluruhnya .tetapi Ichigo, entah kenapa seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Dan setelah membunuh Hollow itu Rukia segera menghampiri Ichigo yang masih benar-benar bertampang tak bersalah, bingung dan tidak tau apa-apa.

"Baka! Apa yang kamu pikirkan, bagaimana kalau kau mati?" tanya Rukia menendang Ichigo yang masih bingung.

"Dimana aku?".

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Ichigo lagi Rukia benar-benar mengerutkan dahinya sekarang, ia menunduk dan melihat wajah cowo itu.

"Hey ada apa denganmu strawberry?" tanya Rukia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh cowo yang masih memasang tampang bloon itu.

Seolah disengat aliran istrik Ichigo sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh rasa kaget.

"Ah Rukia apa yang tadi terjadi?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah polos. Rukia mengerutkan dahinya sekali lagi dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kamu mabuk ya Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada menyelidik. "Dari tadi ngomongmu ngaco."

Ichigo mencoba mencium aroma nafasnya, ya memang ba tapi bukan bau alcohol, lagi pula dia masih dibawah umur mana mungkin ia bisa minum alcohol.

"Ah, tidak tadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, "Sepertinya habis ada peperangan ya?" tanya Ichigo lagi dan melihat sekelilingnya yang agak berantakkan karena serangan hollow tadi.

"Lupakan, sepertinya kepalamu terbentur dan tertusuk rambutmu sendiri karena serangan hollow tadi. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Rukia segera berdiri dan beranjak pulang menuju rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Sedangkan Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit dan menggaruknya seperti orang bodoh.

**Mungkin seumur hidup kamu akan hidup dalam mimpi mu sendiri.**

Ichigo menguap lebar, sedangkan Rukia sibuk membaca majalah dan Keigo sedang ribut sendiri di kelas yang belum dimulai pelajarannya itu. Hitsugaya dikerubuti oleh anak-anak cewe yang menawarkan berbagai hal kepadanya, dan Matsumoto malah memanas-manasi agar para maniak itu mengejar Hitsugaya yang sudah berlari menjauh.

"Hei, Ichigo." Renji memanggil cowo itu dan menghampiri bangkunya.

Ichigo yang sudah sedikit tertidur pun bangun karena panggilan si rambut nanas.

"Ah ya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering tidur, apa banyak Hollow yang muncul?" tanya renji dengan wajah polos.

"Heh, yang sebenarnya shinigami tuh siapa kenapa kamu bertanya padaku memangnya ada apa dengan pendeteksi hollow mu itu?" Ichigo membaringkan lagi kepalanya..

"Aku juga tidak tahu akhir-akhir ini pendeteksi hollownya mendeteksi sesuatu tapi ternyata setelah aku check tidak ada apa-apa disana." Renji menjelaskan sambil memainkan handphonenya itu.

"Yah aku pun begitu." Hitsugaya ikutan nimbrung setelah berhasil kabur dari cewe-cewe fans nya.

"Eh, tapi kemaren aku dan Rukia melawan Hollow iya kan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dan melirik ke bangku disebelahnya.

"Kamu? Bukannya kamu hanya melamun saja dan bertingkah seperti orang bego. Aku rasa benar kepalamu itu tertusuk rambutmu sendiri." Rukia berkomentar dan tetap melanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

"heh? Apa kau bilang pendek?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menantang.

"Perlukah aku ulang **Kurosaki** **rambutmu yang tajam itu menusuk kepalamu sendiri**" Rukia menekankan pada beberapa kalimat membuat Ichigo hampir saja memuntahkan ejekan lagi sebelum di cegah perkataan Hitsugaya.

"hei, kalian berdua berhentilah, apa maksudmu Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan serius sementara itu sekarang Ichigo memelototi Renji yang ngakak karena masalah rambut kurosaki yang menusuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Maksudku Hitsugaya taichou. Kemaren saat aku dan Ichigo melawan hollow dia bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, sampai ketika ia terkena serangan hollow ia pun masih bertingkah seperti orang bloon, dan malah bertanya siapa aku dan dimana dia." Rukia menjelaskan panjang lebar dan hanya dijawab kerutan dahi Hitsugaya.

"Hei, tadi malam itu aku kan masih setengah tertidur jadi wajar saja kalau aku masih ling lung." Ichigo menyangkal penjelasan Rukia ia sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata bloon dan bego yang ditujukan Rukia padanya.

"Hei tuan tukang tidur, bukankah kamu yang membangunkan ku semalam karena kamu merasakan Hollow di taman itu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada menantang, Ichigo melongo dengan tampang bego. *author lagi seneng pake kata bego*

"Aku.."

"Ah sudahlah lupakan itu berterimakasihlah padaku karena kemaren kamu selamat dari Hollow tapi tidak lain kali akan kubiarkan kamu tercabik-cabik kalau kamu masih hobi tidur sambil berjalan dasar tukang tidur." Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kumpulan Orihime dan Tatsuki. Ichigo yang ingin membalas kata-katanya hanya bisa terpaku melihat Rukia yang tertawa didepan cewe-cewe itu seperti tanpa beban padahal mereka baru saja adu mulut.

"Huh, dasar bermuka dua." Ejek Ichigo pada Rukia sementara itu. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam dan Renji makan bekal pisang yang ia bawa dari rumah.

**My life? Or My dream?**

Ichigo pulang kerumahnya dan seperti biasanya ia disambut oleh ayah bodohnya, Rukia yang pulang bersama Ichigo pun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan itu. Seperti melihat film yang terus diputar ulang atau lebih tepatnya bosan.

"Dasar ayah selalu saja seperti itu." Ichigo mengeluh dan melempar ranselnya ke atas kasur sedangkan Rukia duduk membuka handphonenya siapa tahu ada pesan baru dari soul society.

Ichigo tiduran di atas kasurnya. Dan melirik sebentar kea rah Rukia wajah manisnya itu membuat Ichigo blushing dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

Rukia masih serius dengan pesan yang baru saja masuk, ia membaca pesan itu dan sedikit kaget dengan isiinya.

"Hei Ichigo." Panggil Rukia dengan wajah kusut. Tetapi yang dipanggil malah sudah tertidur lelap di dalam mimipinya.

"Hah, sudahlah lupakan saja."

Ichigo yang masih tertidur sekarang sedang berada dalam mimpinya, mimpi yang aneh mungkin.

**Ichigo POV**

"Dimana ini? Kenapa ruangan ini terlihat begitu putih?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Selamat datang." Sapa seorang wanita berambut panjang yang diikat. Wanita itu sepertinya seumuran dengannya dan memakai gaun berwarna putih.

"Siapa kamu?" tanyaku pada wanita itu, tetapi wanita itu hanya menjawab dengan senyum simpul. Memang wanita itu terlihat manis.

"Siapa kamu?" tanyanya lagi padaku, ia melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama tapi biarlah.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, siapa kamu?" tanya ku lagi dan wanita itu berbalik seperti akan pergi.

"Ichigo kurosaki, Kamu kah?" tanyanya lagi. Aku segera berlari mendekatinya. Dan ketika itu sebuah lubang berwarna hitam yang seprtinya akan menyedot apapun yang ada di dekatnya muncul.

"A.. apa itu?" tanyaku dengan wajah panik. Tapi wanita itu masih terlihat tenang.

"Kamu akan tahu.. ke.. be.." Perkataan wanita itu semakin lama semakin tidak jelas karena suara panggilan yang datang tapi suara itu sepertinya sangat familiar bagiku.

End Ichigo POV

"Ichigo!!! Ichigo!!!"Rukia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh cowo itu dengan kesal. Hampir saja ia menendang tubuhnya tapi sayangnya Ichigo sudah terbangun duluan.

"Eh, Rukia kenapa kamu membangunkan aku?" tanya Ichigo dengan rambut yang berantakkan setelah bangun tidur.

"Hari ini aku harus pulang ke Soul Society." Rukia langsung pada pokok pembicaraaanya dan Ichigo pun hanya bisa melongo mendengar kejutan yang ia terima.

**My life? Or My dream?**

Disebuah ruangan bercat serba putih dan penuh dengan bau obat-obatan seperti rumah sakit lainnya terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang menunduk dan menunggu dengan cemas hampir 1 bulan ia bolak-balik dari tempat ini ke rumanhnya. Sementara itu dirumahnya menunggu 2 orang anak kembar yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda, mereka berdua tidak seceria dulu karena salah satu anggota keluarga mereka masih terbaring lemah dirumah sakit.

"Ichigo cepatlah sembuh." Isshin melihat cowo berambut orange yang terbaring lemah, dengan berbagai macam alat kedokteran menempel ditubuhnya.

* * *

Huah aneh ya??

Maaf ya.. kalo emang gaje n aneh..

Oh ya dimohon Reviewnya n maaf mss emang gak bisa bikin fic yang berbau humor jadi harap dimaklumi kalau ada humornya tapi jayus..

Ayo tekan Ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hwa!! Ide mss sedang meledak-ledak jadi updatenya cepet deh…

Padahal masih UKK lho

Tapi ini the last day!!! (^^)

Yei!!!

Read n Repiu ya

Bleach punya mas tite kubo…

Fic ibi punya mss

R&R please ^^

**My dream?My life?**

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa kamu harus kembali ke soul society sekarang?" tanya ichigo dengan nada bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi tadi ada sms dari kak Byakuya kalau aku harus kembali ke soul society sekarang." Rukia menunjukkan sms yang masuk ke hapenya itu tepat didepan wajah Ichigo

**Rukia kembali ke soul society sekarang!!**

**Ada hal penting.**

_:"Dasar byakuya singkat sekali pesannya."_

"Jadi jaga dirimu ya Ichigo." Rukia segera keluar dari kamar Ichigo melalui jendela kamar Ichigo.

"Oh ya! "teriak Rukia dari bawah.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Ichigo dengan sedikit kesal.

"Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu yang katakana pada mereka supaya jangan khawatir." Rukia berteriak dari bawah dan segera berlari menuju ke tempat Urahara untuk membuka pintu ke soul society

Ichigo yang sekarang berada di kamarnya sendirian memikirkan kenapa si Rukia disuruh pulang kampong mendadak..

"Fuh., ada apa ya kira-kira? Aizen kan sudah kalah, apa ada musuh baru lagi?" pikir Ichigo dengan berbagai spekulasi.

"Atau jangan-jangan Byakuya ingin menjodohkan Rukia dengan bangsawan di soul society." Dan sekarang spekulasi Ichigo sudah mulai ngaco.

"Ah tidak mungkin. Lupakan saja." Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali tertidur.

Ichiigo kembali terbawa dalam mimpi yang aneh baginya.

Ichigo berada di ruangan yang serba putih kemarin dan ia berniat mencari wanita yang kemarin ia temui..

Ichigo POV

"Dimana ya, wanita itu?" aku pun mencari dan berkeliling di ruangan itu, ruangan yang bahkan ujungnya pun aku tak tahu.

"Hei kamu!! Dimana kamu??" aku mulai berteriak karena lelah dan dengan tiba-tiba muncul pintu berwarna hitam di depanku. Pintu itu muncul seperti sulap. Aku yang heran menyentuh pintu itu, tidak ada yang aneh seperti pintu biasa dan ketika aku buka pintu itu-

End Ichigo POV

Isshin yang menunggu dsamping Ichigo terkaget karena melihat tangan anaknya itu sudah bergerak walaupun cuma sedikit matanya pun mulai berkedip.

"Ichigo, ichigo!!"Isshin memanggil dengan bahagia.

Ichigo membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

"Ayah, apa yang terjafi?" tanya Ichigo dengan bingung.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Lalu kenapa aku di rumah sakit?" tanya Ichigo bertubii-tubi.

"Kamu sudah koma selama 1 bulan nak." Jawab Isshin mengahadapi kebingungan Ichigo.

"Apa?!" Ichigo berusaha bangun tapi kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

"Tidak mungkin aku koma 1 bulan kemaren baru saja kamu menendangku ketika aku pulang bersama Rukia kan yah?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kematen? Tidak Ichigo kamu koma. Dan siapa Rukia itu?" tanya Isshin lagi dengan bingung.

Nyut-..

Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Ichigo kamu sudah sadar. Ayah sangat senang ayah kira kamu akan.." Isshin tidak meneruskan kata-katanya dan menangis.

Ichigo masih tidak bisa berkata-kata karena rasa sakit yang menusuk dikepalanya.

"Ayah, kepalaku.. sakit sekali." Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang seakan akan mau pecah itu.

"A.- ayah akan segera memenggilkan dokter tunnggu sebentar ya." Dan isshin pun segera meniggalkan ruangan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba gadis yang kemaren muncul di mimpi Ichigo datang dan menghampiri Ichigo yang masih menahan rasa sakit.

"Kamu.. siapa sebenarnya kamu?" tanya Ichigo sambil meremas kepalanya yang sakit itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menutup mata Ichigo dengan tangannya.

**Mimpi dan nyata bagaimana cara kamu membedakannya??**

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan dirinya di kamar tidurnya. Dan sendirian bukan di rumah sakit dan bukan dengan alat kedokteran yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.." Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit walaupun tidak sesakit tadi.

"Siapa gadis itu dan mimpi apa tadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sekarang Ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu makan malam dan segera turun menemui adik-adiknya.

"Kak Ichigo, ayo makan malam." Panggil Yuzu dengan celemek yang masih menempel dibadannya.

"Yah." Ichigo hanya menjawab sekedarnya dan segera menuju ke meja makan menghabiskan makanannya tapi entah kenapa setiap ia menelan sesuap ia tidak merasakan kalau makanan itu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Seperti sedang makan dalam mimpi.

"Hmm ada apa kak?"tanya Yuzu heran melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang aneh sekali.

"Ah tidak tidak apa-apa."

"Kak Rukia kemana?" tanya Yuzu sambil celingak-celinguk mencari si pendek Rukia.

"Dia pulang sebnetar ke rumah orangtuanya sebentar katanya kakaknya sakit." Jawab Ichigo ngasal.

"Oh, semga kakaknya cepat sembuh."

"lalu dimana si tua itu?" tanya Ichigo mengealihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Ayah? Dia sedang lembur hari ini. Ada sedikit urusan katanya dirumah sakit di Tokyo."

"Oh.." Ichigo hanya ber ohoh ria dan melanjutkan makannya

"Aku selesai terima kasih untuk makananannya." Karin menyelesaikan makannya dan segera menuju ke depan televisi

"Ah aku juga terimakasih ya Yuzu."Ichigo menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan segera naik ke atas.

**My dream?My life?**

"Ah kak, sebenarnya kenapa kakak menyuruhku kembali ke soul society?" tanya Rukia setelah sampai di ruangan divisi 6.

"Apakah di Karakura terjadi hal-hal aneh?" tanya Byakuya dengan wajah serius *sangat*

"Yah ada, kata Hitsugaya taichou beberapa hari ini alat pendeteksi hollow mereka tidak berfungsi padahal menurutku hollow akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak." Jawab Rukia dengan mantap.

"Begitukah?lalu bagaimana dengan kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya lagi dan sekarang disambut dengan tatapan heran Rukia

"Yah dia baik-baik saja ada apa?"

"Suruh dia bersiap-siap karena soul society memperkirakan jumlah hollow terus bertambah akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah iya. Aku mengerti." Rukia menjawab dengan anggukan

"Jadi apakah aku sudah boleh pulang ke karakura sekarang?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah memohon

"Ya sudahlah kembali saja sana dan temui strawberrymu." Byakuya menjawab dengan nada menyindir

"Maksud kakak?"

"Lupakan saja." Byakuya berusaha stay cool padahal dia dongkol banget sindirannya gak kena Rukia. Padahal muka Rukia udah kayak kepiting rebus tapi karena Byakuya gak nengok ke belakang jadi gak keliatan deh..

Rukiapun berjalan-jalan sebentar ke divisi 13 dan menemui Ukitake taichou serta beberapa orangsetelah itu Rukia pun akan kembali ke Karakura.

**My dream?My life?**

"Huh, sial tidak ada Rukia begini jadinya." Ichigo mengeluh sendiri ketika menghadapi seekor hollow yang baru saja muncul ketika ia jalan-jalan sore..

"Hollow payah kamu menggangguku saja." Ichigo menghunuskan Zangetsunya ke depan hollow itu tetapi entah kenapa hollow itu tetap diam.

"Dasar hollow bodoh." Ichiigo menghunuskan zanpakataounya tetapi hollow itu menghilang dan berpindah tepat dibelakangnya, karena tiba-tiba Ichigo pun segera mendapat cakaran di bagian punggungnya oleh hollow itu.

"Argh!!" Ichigo mengerang kesakitan. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyerang hollow itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi entah kenapa hollow itu tetap saja terlalu gesit untuknya.

"Sial!! Rukia sebaiknya kau cepat kembali dan bantu aku." Ichigo mengeluh dan membelah hollow itu menjadi dua disaat hollow itu lengah dan hollow itu pun menghiilang.

"Huh payah." Ichigo melihat lukanya yang memang tidak terlalu para, ia melemparkan pandangan ke sekitarnya ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing.

"Itukan-" Ichigo berlari pada wanita yang ia lihat selama ini bergaun putih dengan rambut hitam yang dikepang kali ini.

:"Kamu kan-" Ichigo melihat wanita itu tapi yang mengherankan wanita itu dalam wujud konpaku.

Dan ia menatap ichigo dengan wajah takut.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya wanita itu dengan heran.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu kamu yang muncul dimimpiku kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengguncangkan tubuh mungil wanita itu.

"Aku? Siapa?" tanya wanita itu tidak mengerti.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir sejenak "Ah maaf mungkin aku salah orang kalau begitu sebaiknya kamu pergi ke souk society sekarang." Ichiigo bersiap melakukan konsou pada wanita itu dengan zangetsunya.

Tetapi ketika ia menempelkan ujung pegangan zangetsu pada dahi wanita itu tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Ha? Apa alat ini rusak?" tanya Ichigo pada diri sendiri dan mengguncang guncangkan zangetsunya tapi wanita itu hanya mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Hei kamu ini roh kan?" tanya Ichigo. Tetapi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan oleh wanita itu.

"Bukan."

"Apa?Jadi siapa kamu?" tanya Ichigo dengan heran wanita ini jelas tidak terlihat seperti manusia dia tembus pandang.

"Lalu apa kamu?' tanya Ichigo dengan heran.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab dan sesuatu pun memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Pintu dari soul society terbuka membawa Rukia kembali ke Karakura.

"Hei Ichigo apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah cerah 'kebetulan sekali'

"Ah Rukia kamu sudah pulang? Eh kamu tahu tidak, kenapa dia." Ichigo menunjuk wanita tadi tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Hei kemana wanita itu?" tanya Ichigo dengan kebingungan wanita.

"Wanita? Apa?Aku hanya melihatmu sendirian"Rukia celingak celinguk siapa tahu ia menemukan wanita yang katanya dilihat Ichigo itu.

"Tadi ada wanita yang berambut hitam dan bergaun putih kamu tidak melihatnya?" tanya Ichigo dengan heran ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan mencari wanita itu.

"Ah, tidak."

"Tadi aku yakin dia itu konpaku tapi ketika akan aku konsou, wanita itu tidak terkonsou." Ichigo menjelaskan dengan panik.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya lagi dan lagi. 'sepertinya dia ngelindur'

"Lagi pula cewe itu -" kalimat Ichigo terpotong ditengah-tengah ketika hollow muncul. Secara tiba-tiba dan bukan hollow biasa mahluk itu…

"Menos grande?!" Rukia berteriak kaget melihat hollow yang setinggi sebuah gedung itu.

"Di Karakura?"Ichigo menatap menos grande itu dengan kaget.

"Dan jumlahnya banyak sekali."Rukia melihat ke segala arah dan hampir disekelilingnya ada menos grande yang berdatangan.

"Ini benar-benar tidak lucu."

**My dream?My life?**

"Maafkan kami Pak kurosaki kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi kami tidak menjamin kesehatan Ichigo akan membaik, lukanya dikepala sangat parah, kami sudah berusaha."Jelas dokter itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Tapi bukankah tadi ia bangun?" tanya Isshin dengan tidak percaya.

"Tapi entah kenapa keaadaannya memburuk setelah itu, kami kira ada kemajuan tapi ternyata-" Dokter itu tidak meneruska kata-katanya dan meninggalkan Isshin di dalam ruanan VIP rumah sakit itu.

"Ichigo apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Isshin dengan wajah sedih.

Sekarang anaknya terbaring. Setelah bangun dari komanya selama beberapa menit.

**My dream?My life?**

"Mimipi itu membuatmu tidak ingin bangun." Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan gaun putih melihat sebuah layar yang memutar kejadian di dua tempat yang berbeda tapi memuat 1 orang pria bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

:"Tapi pernahkah ia tahu bagaimana perasaan orang yang berada di dunia nyatanya?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap layar yang menunjukkan Isshin dan Ichigo yang terbaring sakit.

Wanita itu berdiri dan tersenyum….

**Mimpi bisa membuatmu lupa akan kenayataan karena rasa sakit, tapi tahukah kamu perasaan orang yang menunggumu di dunia nyata???**

Masih membingungkan kah???

Maaf ya kalau gitu ^^

Semoga cerita yang membingungkan ini dapat membuat para reader senang

(^_^)

Hmm.. mss butuh repiunya nih.

Ayo tekan ijo-ijo yang ada dibawah


	3. Chapter 3

Hwa!! Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje banget ^^

Tapi bakal selesai di chap 4 kok jadi tenang aja---

Mss bakal berusaha ngejelasin semuanya di chap ini.

Jadi please enjoy it !! ^^

**---------------------My Dream?? My life??---------------------**

Bleach punya mas tite kubo

Fic ini punya mss

Please Read n Repiu ^^

**----------------------My Dream?? My life??---------------------**

"Rukia! Awas!" teriak Ichigo dan segera melindungi Rukia dari serangan cero.

Rukia yang masih sedikit kaget segera bangkit dan menyerang Menos Grande yang terdekat tapi segera ditarik dan dicegah Ichigo.

"Pergilah panggil bantuan aku akan menahan hollow-hollow ini di sini." Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia.

"Tapi Ichigo tidak akan mungkin kamu bisa mengalahkan Menos sebanyak ini." Rukia mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Ichigo tapi tidak mampu.

"Aku mohon pergilah." Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat, membuat Rukia bingung sekaligus malu.

Tetapi serangan cero mengganggu mereka berdua, dengan secepat kilat Ichigo mengeluarkan bankainya dan segera menangkis cero itu.

"Cepat! Sekarang Rukia." Ichigo menyerang Menos itu dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Tapi sesuatu menyadarkan dia. Benar ia harus segera memanggil bantuan kalau tidak Ichigo tak akan selamat.

Rukia pun berlari menuju rumah Urahara dan Inoue untuk memberitahu Hitsugaya dan Renji.

"Jaga dirimu Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak diantara ramainya serangan Ichigo dan serangan Menos itu.

Ichigo yang sayup-sayup mendengar suara orang yang disayanginya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh, aku janji padamu." Serangan tiba-tiba cero dari menos itu pun membuat pandangan Ichigo gelap.

**My Dream?? My life??**

Rukia berlari dengan cepat, secepat yang ia bisa ia segera memberitahu Renji dan meminta Renji menyusul kesana, ketika itu kebetulan sekali Hitsugaya sedang berada di rumah Urahara.

"Renji, Hitsugaya taichou ada serangan hollow di dekat taman/. Rukia menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang tidak teratur ia terlihat panik dan keringat membasahi punmenjelaskan tentang keadaan Ichigo dan Menos Grande yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Renji,Hitsugaya yang mendengar hal itu pun sedikit terlihat bingung.

"Kami tidak merasakan ada hawa hollow apalagi menos grande, handphone kami pun tidak bergetar sejak tadi."

"Sudahlah cepat sekarang!" Rukia sedikit membentak matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja handphone Hitsugaya berbunyi menyampaikan sebuah pesan yang isinya-

"Soul Society diserang arrancar dalam jumlah besar." Rukia dan Renji yang mendengar hal itu pun segera lemas.

Sepertinya kehancuran secara tiba-tiba segera dimulai.

**My Dream?? My life??**

"Kalau begitu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Rukia dengan panik, sangat panik lebih tepatnya.

"Kami harus ke Soul Society sekarang." Hitsugaya akan beranjak dari tempatnya tapi segera dicegah oleh Rukia dengan air mata yang sudah menetes.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah memohon.

Hisugaya dan Renji terdiam sebentar sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Kami akan segera memanggil bala bantuan-"

"Sudahlah kalian pergi saja biar menos grande itu aku yang urus." Urahara mulai angkat bicara dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kita memang harus menolong Ichigo kan? Rukia?" Urahara menatap wajah panik dan takut Rukia, sedangkan Rukia berusaha tersenyum karena kebaikan pemilik toko itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dan pintu menuju soul society pun terbuka-

**My Dream?? My life??**

Rukia dan Urahara segera berlari menuju ke tempat kejadian, belum sampai ke taman yang dimaksud mereka sudah diserang oleh Menos Grande tetapi Urahara dengan mudah menumbangkan mereka.

"_Ada yang aneh disini kenapa jumlahnya semakin banyak??"_

Rukia dan Urahara yang sekarang telah sampai di taman segera berlari mencari Ichigo yang ternyata telah tergeletak karena serangan tadi, Menos Grande memenuhi taman itu, dan entah kenapa taman itu begitu sunyi dari manusia berbeda dengan beberapa saat tadi.

Rukia mencari Ichigo sambil melancarkan serangan membasmi para hollow yang jumlahnya saja belum bisa diperkirakan, dan saat itu ia melihat seorang cowo berambut orange yang tergeletak tak berdaya,, penuh dengan darah.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia berteriak dan menghampiri Ichigo yang tergeletak akibat serangan cero, darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan Zangetsu tergeletak begitu saja.

Urahara yang menyusul Rukia pun sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan Ichigo, Yoruichi yang baru datang pun segera menyuruh Rukia mengungsikan Ichigo ke tempat terdekat dan akan meminta Orihime datang ke tempat itu untuk mengobati Ichigo.

"Ichigo baka!! Bangunlah cepat!!" tangan Rukia berlumuran darah bukan darahnya tapi darah orang yang ia cintai darah orang yang melindunginya selama ini.

"Ichigo bangun! Ayo bangun." Rukia berusaha menyembuhkan Ichigo dengan kemampuaanya, tapi enatah kenapa sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Bangun Ichigo!Jangan Mati!!!" tangis Rukia meledak diantara peperangan antara menos dan Urahara.

**My Dream?? My life??**

"Dimana aku? Kenapa aku diruangan putih ini lagi?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu, ada sebuah sofa dan 2 layar yang menunjukkan dirinya yang berlumuran darah bersama rukia, dan dirinya lagi yang berada di rumah sakit.

"Hei." Panggil seseorang, Ichigo berbalik dan menemukan cewe misterius itu.

"Kamu bingung kan dengan segala kejadian yang menimpamu selama ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk hanya satu yang dia inginkan kejelasan dan kembali kedunia.

"Perkenalkan sebelumnya aku Putri Mimpi panggil saja aku Dhyta *pake nick author nih hehehe macet ide* ."

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Ichigo sedikit tidak peduli dengan nama wanita itu sekarang kejelasan yang ia butuhkan.

"Tugasku adalah mengatur mimpi manusia, mengatur saatnya mimpi mereka datang dan pergi, ketika kamu tidur maka sebagian nyawa kamu akan masuk ke masing-masing pintu mimpi mereka seperti yang kamu lihat disekitar sini." Dhyta menunjukkan beberapa roh yang masuk dan menuju ke beberapa pintu satu roh hanya memiliki1 pintu yaitu pintu mimpinya sendiri.

"Dan setelah selesai tidur mereka otomatis akan keluar dan kembali ke pintu asalnya atau dunia aslinya-"

"Ah! Aku tidak ingin mendengar tugasmu aku hanya ingin minta-."

"Kejelasan kan kamu butuh penjelasan ini pastinya." Dhyta memotong ucapan Ichigo dengan ekspresi datar sedangkan Ichigo masih memendam sedikit amarah sekaligus kebingungannya.

"Kamu tahu tidak akibatnya kalau seseorang tidak kembali ke pintu asalnya dalam waktu lama? " tanya Putri mimpi itudan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Ichigo.

"Mereka akan koma atau selamanya akan tertidur, dan saat itulah aku sangat berperan dalam masalah ini." Dhyta berjalan menuju ke layar yang tadi dilihat Ichigo.

"Kamu tahu tidak orang yang terbaring di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Dhyta sambil menunjuk ke layar itu.

"Itu orang yang mirip aku." Ichigo menjawab dengan polos dan dijawab tawa kecil dari Dhyta.

"Itu adalah kamu yang asli, sebagian jiwa kamu ada disana, dan itulah dunia nyatamu."

Ichigo terdiam lama sekali, ia masih sedikit mencerna kata-kata wanita itu.

"Maksudmu, selama ini aku tinggal di dunia-"

"Bukan selama ini tapi selama beberapa bulan ini, karena di dunia mimpi rasanya seperti sejak awal." Dhyta memotong lagi omongan Ichigo.

"Kamu tahu tidak sebenarnya kamu itu koma, karena kamu terlalu asyik didunia mimpi mu, menjadi shinigami bertarung dengan hollow, berpartner dengan Rukia."

"Kamu seharusnya sudah bangun dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, dijadwalku seharusnya kamu hanya tertidur selama 3 hari setelah kecelakaan yang kamu alami."

Ichigo masih terdiam tidak percaya dengan penjelasan wanita didepannya.

"Dan kamu tahu selama kamu mempertahankan mimpimu banyak orang yang menangisimu."

Ichigo menatap wanita itu dengan kaget.

"Ayahmu, keluargamu."

"Jadi maksudmu, Rukia, Soul society, Arrancar, Hollow hanya mimpi?" tanya Ichigo lagi dengan nada yang ditekankan pada kata mimpi.

"Itu kenyataanya. Didunia nyata tidak ada yang namanya shinigami ataupun hollow. Kamu hanya bermimpi selama ini." Dhyta menjawab dengan tegas.

"Jadi rasa Cintaku pada Rukia pun hanya mimpi?" tanya Ichigo lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan senyum oleh Dhyta.

"Masalah itu lain lagi itu masalah hatimu dan perasaan mu."

Ichigo kembali terdiam rasa kaget memenuhi kepalanya ia terduduk lemas. Segalanya hanya mimpi Arrancar, Aizen, Hitsugaya, Renji, semua shinigami dan Rukia.

"Jadi, sekarang aku memberimu dua pilihan dan aku rasa mau tak mau kamu harus memilih."

Dhyta menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Pertama kamu kembali ke dunia nyatamu tanpa Rukia dan tanpa Shinigami, kedua kamu tetap didunia mimpimu tapi-"

Ichigo mencoba mendengarkan lagi kelanjutan kata-kata wanita itu.

"Di dunia nyata dan di dunia mimpi kamu akan mati." Dhyta mengucapkan kata mati tanpa ragu tetapi Ichigo mundur selangkah sepertinya dia hanya dihadapkan pada 1 pilihan.

"Kalau kesadaranmu tak kunjung muncul juga organ tubuhmu pun akan mati fungsinya, jelas saja kamu pun tidak bisa bermimpi kalau kamu mati."

"Sebenarnya kamu hanya memberikan aku 1 pilihan kan?" tanya ichigo, Dhyta pun hanya menjawab dengan senyum.

"Aku sudah memberimu keringanan waktu 1 bulan yang berarti bertahun-tahun didunia mimpi."

Ichigo menghela nafas berat sekali ia pun menghembuskannya.

Terlihat dilayar , yang menunjukkan dunia nyatanya, Karin menenangkan adik kembarnya yang menangis dan wajah depresi Isshin sangat terlihat sekali disana. Ia terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam alat kedokteran yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Kamu sudah melihat awal kehancuran dunia mimpimu kan? Itulah akibat kamu terlalu lama disana." Dhyta menjelaskan lagi dan duduk di sofa berwarna putih, satu-satunya sofa yang ada ditempat itu.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?"

Suasana di ruangan putih itu memang sunyi hanya ada dirinya dan Dhyta serta beberapa roh yang lalu lalang memasuki alam mimpi dan kembali kea lam nyata mereka. Tak ada yang bisa membantu ichigo memilih, apalagi kabur dari sini.

Ichigo terdiam jawabannya ini akan sangat berat untuk diungkapkan---

**My Dream?? My life??**

Hya!! Dipotong lagi ya hehe kira-kira Ichigo bakal milih yang mana ya??

Eh maaf ya kalo mss disini jadi OC gak pantes banget ya??

Oke deh moga aja kalian gak bingung ya dengan fic yang 1 ini.

**Balasan review ^^**

**Rukia-Agehanami021093 :** Wah jangan dipukul cewe itu kan mss *ketawa gaje*

**Nonnachiby : **Haha Ichigo nanti hidup kok tapi gak tahu deh di dunia nyata apa mimpi *diimpuk reader*

**Tie-manganiac-banget : **Dunia nyatanya udah tahukan, jadi dunia nyatanya tuh adalah Ichigo yang sedang koma.. maaf ya emang yang kemaren banyak yang salah ketik, moga aja ini jadi lebih baik.

**Red-deimon-beta :** heheh kalau kayak gini udah ngerti belum ma ceritanya?? Maaf kemaren emang ngetiknya sambil ngantuk huahaha *lebih tepatnya saat UKK masih mengancam* moga aja disini miss typonya makin berkurang.

**Yuinayuki-chan :**Ichirukinya disini gimana masih kurang banyak kah?? Gomen kalau begitu last chap bakal mss tambahin deh.

**Hana :** emang ngebingungin kug. Hehe yang asli yang Ichigonya koma. ^^

**Shirayuki haruna : ** hehe anda bener *perasaan kalau nebak bener mulu* tapi kalau motif Ichigo kenapa gak bangun-bangun belun dijelasin di chap ini ^^

**IchiRuki Shirosaki** : Hwa!! Gimana sekarang masih bingung gak??

**Ichiruki : **gak papa kok kalau bingung mss emang suka gitu bikin fic yang ngebingungin yang penting tetep R&R ya ^^

**BakaMirai : **Sip soal Ichiruki bakal mss tambahin terus deh tenang aja ^^

**Yumemiru reirin :** Isshin bukan lupa tapi gak tahu kan dunia mereka beda. ^^

**Maaf kalau masih ngebingungin moga aja sedikit jelas di chap ini ^^**

**R&R ya**

**Teken ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat ^^**


	4. The end

Habis nerima rapot langsung ngupload fic ^^

Hehehe..

Ini ending dari fic mss...

Please R&R

* * *

Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Fic ini punya mss ^^

Please enjoy it...

**My Dream? My life?**

"Aku akan memilih pilihan pertama kembali ke dunia nyata." Ichigo menjawab dengan sangat yakin, Dhyta pun tersenyum _"sudah aku duga akan seperti ini."_

"Kamu yakin? Aku ingatkan sekali lagi di dunia nyata, kamu-"

"Gak akan punya kekuatan shinigami lagi, gak akan bertemu dengan Rukia lagi." Ichigo memotong kalimat gadis itu dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Lagipula pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa kembali ke dunia mimpi." Ichigo berbalik kearah lain entah apa yang sekarang ia pikirkan.

Diam sejenak merasuki dua orang ini. Ichigo terdiam dengan segala pikirannya dan Dhyta pun terdiam ia sedang memikirkan opsi yang mungkin akan lebih baik bagi ichigo ataupun Rukia.

Dhyta menghela nafas, tugas ini memang berat baginya. Jarang ada manusia yang mengalami hal ini, karena biasanya mereka meninggal terlebih dahulu sebelum dihadapkan kepada 2 pilihan ini.

"Kamu tidak ingin meminta sesuatu sebelum kembali? Aku memberikanmu penawaran." Dhyta mematikan layar yang ada dihadapannya sudah cukup ia memperlihatkan tangis Rukia di dunia mimpi dan sudah cukup ia memperlihatkan tangis Yuzu di dunia nyata.

"Kamu ternyata mengerti juga." Ichigo tersenyum. Dan Dhyta pun membukakan pintu penghubung tempatnya saat ini dengan dunia mimpi Ichigo.

"Ungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat." Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ungkapkan saat ini.

**My Dream? My life?**

Rukia masih berusaha mengobati Ichigo dan menunggu Orihime datang sekaligus mengurangi pendarahan yang dialami Ichigo, ia menangis dan terus menangis emosinya sedang labil. Dan sementara itu di Soul society maupun di Karakura jumlah Hollow semakin bertambah kehancuran dunia ini memang benar-benar sudah dimulai.

"Ichigo bangun. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Kaien." Rukia menangis dengan wajah depresi menunggu si rambut orange itu membuka matanya.

"Ru-kia." Mata Ichigo mulai terbuka dan Rukia yang kaget sekaligus senang tetap mengalirkan air matanya dan semakin deras saja kelihatannya.

"Kamu sudah bangun Ichigo." Rukia mengusap air matanya berusaha tangisannya tidak terlihat agar tidak di ejek oleh si strawberry itu.

"Iya terimakasih Rukia." Ichigo mencoba tersenyum tapi rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya menjalar menyiksa dirinya.

"Rukia-" Ichigo memanggil nama gadis itu dan Rukia pun menjawab panggilannya dengan menatap mata cowo itu.

"Apakah kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Ichigo dengan darah yang masih terlihat dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, Rukia terdiam sebentar pertanyaan ini memang mudah dijawab tapi kenapa harus ditanyakan sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kalau aku menjawab kamu pasti akan meninggalkanku." Rukia masih berusaha menghapus bekas airmatanya.

"Maaf tapi aku butuh jawaban mu sebelum terlambat." Ichigo meringis menahan sakit, tubuhnya serasa remuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab karena setelah aku jawab pasti kamu akan pergi."

"Aku mohon."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kamu meninggalkan aku." Rukia mencoba menghapus dan menghapus air matanya tapi tetap saja mengalir dan terus mengalir.

Ichigo tersenyum baginya itu sudah merupakan jawaban

Ichigo terbaring di paha Rukia, sedangkan Rukia pun masih meneteskan air matanya, Ichigo mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Rukia entah kenapa tangis Rukia semakin deras.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Selamanya." Ichigo memegang kepala Rukia dan mencoba menariknya mendekati wajahnya, bibir mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga saling menyentuh ciuman tanpa nafsu dan mungkin ciuman yang terakhir kali.

Air mata Rukia jatuh di pipi Ichigo. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan Ichigo membisikkan kata-kata yang memang harus ia katakan sejak dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia. Dan aku yakin kamu pun juga begitu." Ichigo tersenyum dan Rukia pun tersenyum ia ingin menjawab semua pernyataan Ichigo dengan bisikan ditelinga Ichigo.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, baka" Ichigo tersenyum bahagia diantara serangan hollow, cinta mereka pun bersatu.

_Saatnya sudah tiba bagiku._

Pandangan mata Ichigo semakin lama semakin gelap dan teriakan Rukia yang menyadari kondisi kritis Ichigo pun sayup-sayup terdengar, kedatangan Orihime yang berusaha menyembuhkannya terlihat semuanya benar-benar gelap sekarang.

**Jika aku bisa memberontak dan bersamamu aku ingin melakukannya, jika aku bisa menyatakan cinta padamu berkali-kali aku pun ingin melakukannya. Dunia kita memang berbeda tapi hati kita 1 aku yakin suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi dan bersama selamanya.**

Ichigo keluar dari pintu mimpinya dan seketika itu juga pintu mimpi itu lenyap. Dhyta sudah menunggu didekat situ dan menunjukkan sebuah pintu yang merupakan pintu dunia nyata milik Ichigo.

"Sudahkah?" tanya Dhyta dengan wajah cerah ceria.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

"Ada 1 hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Ichigo menatap wajah gadis itu dan menunggu penjelasan yang ingin dia katakan

"Dunia Shinigami mu sudah benar-benar hancur aku yakin kamu tidak akan bisa bermimpi tentang hal ini ketika kamu tidur pintu mimpimu telah berganti dan mimpimu pun berganti."

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah merasa lega bisa mengungkapkan hal yang selama ini ku pendam." Ichigo tersenyum dan membuka pintu menuju dunia nyatanya.

Dhyta mendekati Ichigo dan membisikkan berapa kata yang membuat Ichigo terkejut, Ia tersenyum dan segera menuju pintu tujuannya.

"Selamat tinggal semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi, aku tidak ingin kamu mempunyai masalah dengan mimpimu lagi." Dhyta melambaikan tanganya dan dijawab oleh Ichigo

"Terimakasih" Dan pintu dunia nyata pun tertutup.

**My Dream? My life?**

Ruangan itu putih penuh dengan bau obat-obatan itulah bau rumah sakit yang ditempai Ichigo saat ini. Isshin tertidur disamping Ichigo sedangkan Yuzu dan Karin tertidur disofa.

Mata Ichigo mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan dan tangannya mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya sudah mulai pulih dan hal itu membuat Isshin terbangun dengan wajah kaget sekaligus bahagia.

"Ichigo kamu sudah sadar?" tanya isshin dengan gembira ingin rasanya ia memeluk anak lelakinya itu.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Yuzu dan Karin yang bangun pun sangat gembira mengetahui kakaknya itu sudah sadar dari komanya.

"Kak Ichigo kamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Yuzu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Matanya sedikit bengkang karena tangisnya selama ini.

"Ya, terimakasih karena kalian telah menjagaku, Yuzu, Karin dan Ayah." Ichigo tersenyum dan Isshin pun mengelus rambut Ichigo dengan sangat bahagia.

"Itu tugas kita sebagai keluarga kan?"

**My Dream? My life?**

Kesehatan Ichigo semakin membaik dan ini adalah hari ia boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Ah, akhirnya ayah bebas dari rumah sakit ini, ayah sampai bosan bertemu dengan suster dan dokter disini." Isshin memulai keluhannya dan gaya lebainya sementara itu Ichigo menjadi sedikit pendiam setelah kejadian itu.

"Ada apa denganmu nak? Kamu tidak senang kita keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Isshin setelah melihat raut kesedihan dari wajah Ichigo.

"Tentu saja tidak aku sebal dengan rumah sakit ini dan badanku pegal karena tertidur terus." Ichigo tersenyum dan menggerakkan badannya ke kiri dan kekanan, Isshin pun berputar-putar gak jelas dengan wajah bahagia.

_Kesedihanku tidak perlu aku ceritakan kepada keluargaku karena mereka sudah menanggung kesenanganku selama ini, menanggungya dengan tangisan._

**My Dream? My life?**

Hari pertama setelah beberapa bulan absen Ichigo harus masuk ke sekolah sekarang.

**Kalau kamu bermimpi apa yang ingin kamu mimpikan?**

"Kak Ichigo sarapan sudah siap." Panggil Yuzu yang masih menggunakan celemek.

"Hei Ichigo kalau kamu telat turun akan ayah tendang." Isshin berteriak dengan semangat padahal makanannya masih ada dimulut dan belum dikunyah.

**Kamu pasti ingin memimpikan hal yang menyenangkan kan??**

"Iya tunggu sebentar dasar ayah payah!!" Ichigo turun dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan hampir saja terpeleset.

"Kak Ichigo hati-hati donk lantainya baru saja aku pel." Yuzu mengeluhkan tingkah Ichigo dan membereskan piring Isshin yang sudah selesai makan.

Ichigo pun hanya menjawab dengan senyum.

**Pernahkah kamu membayangkan tinggal selamanya didunia mimpi??**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang 15 menit dan Ichigo pun nyaris terlambat maka dari itu ia berlari sekuat tenaga tak sengaja pun ia menabrak seseorang dengan rambut merah yang dikuncir.

"Hei hati-hati donk." Seru orang itu dan berlalu sedangkan Ichigo masih kaget melihat wajah orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Ah maaf!" Ichigo berteriak dan kembali berlari

_Orang itu mirip sekali dengan Renji_

**Pasti pernahkan??**

Ichigo kembali berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan ketika itu bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi.

Ichigo masuk kelas dan disambut si gaje Keigo yang hendak memeluk Ichigo tapi Ichigo segera menghindar memukul wajah Keigo.

Dikelas itupun ada Orihime, Chad dan Ishida, Ishida yang dingin tidak menoleh sama sekali walaupun Ichigo baru saja datang sementara itu Orihime tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat atas kesembuhan Ichigo sedangkan Chad hanya terdiam.

Tatsuki hampir saja menghajar Ichigo untuk mencoba kekuataanya tapi segera dicegah Orihime.

Guru masuk ke kelas dan semua murid duduk ditempat masing-masing.

**Tapi tidak pernah terkabul karena memang itu siklus hidup manusia**

Kursi yang diduduki Rukia dulu, ternyata memang kosong tak ada siapa-siapa. Ichigo hanya dia tanpa ekspresi ketika melihat kursi itu.

Pikirannya tidak terpusat pada pelajaran tapi pada kenangannya dulu dengan Rukia dan para shinigami ia masih sedikit tidak percaya kalau hal itu hanya mimpi.

**Bangun dan tidur, bermimipi dan kembali menghadapi kenyataan**

Tak terasa bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi dan ketika Ichigo berada di lorong ada cowo pendek berambut putih yang sepertinya dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa orang cewe.

"Wah enak ya menjadi Hitsugaya punya fans banyak." Ujar Keigo sedangkan Ichigo masih kaget, kenapa masih saja ada orang yang mirip dengan orang-orang didunia mimpinya.

"Hei Ichigo bagaimana rasanya koma?" tanya Tatsuki dengan wajah penasaran sambil mecomot makanannya.

"Rasanya –"

**Mungkinkah orang yang kamu temui di dunia mimpi bertemu denganmu didunia nyata??**

Semua yang ada di atap sekolah menunggu jawaban dari ichigo.

"Menyenangkan." Ichigo pun tersenyum angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan beberapa debu, matahari menyinari dunia dengan senyumnya yang hangat tak ada mendung dan tak ada awan hitam.

Ichigo kembali masuk kelas dan duduk di kursinya. Ia masih sedikit berharap bahwa didunia ini benar-benar ada shinigami terutama Rukia. Tapi keinginannya itu segera ditepis karena hal itu mustahil baginya.

**Jawabannya…**

Ochi Sensei masuk ke dalam kelas rona bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ya anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Amerika tapi dia asli jepang kok jadi jangan berharap kalian akan sekelas dengan bule."*bule istilah jepang??*

"Silahkan.

Ichigo yang tadinya cuek terkejut dengan kedatangan murid baru itu. Cowo-cowo yang lain pun tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat anak baru itu *cantik kug*

**Iya..**

Rambut biru tua, mata violet yang besar, postur tubuh yang pendek dan wajah manisnya.

Bagaikan sebuah film yang diputar ulang.

"Perkenalkan saya Kuchiki Rukia pindahan dari Amerika mohon bantuannya."

Ichigo masih tertegun dengan kejadian ini, ini sebuah kebetulan atau ilusi belaka.

"Rukia silahkan duduk si bangku yang kosong." Rukia pun tersenyum dan menuju bangku kosong didekat Ichigo. Dan ketika itu Ichigo masih memandang gadis itu dengan takjub. Menyadari dirinya diperhatikan Rukia pun tersenyum kearah Ichigo.

"Siapa namamu?."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal." Rukia tersenyum sementara itu Ichigo mencoba mengatasi rasa kagetnya dengan membalas senyuman Rukia.

Angin menerbangkan debu, matahari tersenyum hangat tak ada hujan ataupun tangisan bumi, tak ada mendung, hari itu cerah dan cerita baru pun dimulai, dimulai di dunia nyata.

**My Dream? My life?**

"Ada 1 berita bagus untukmu, orang yang kamu temui di dunia mimpi mungkin saja kamu temui di dunia nyata, jadi berbahagialah." Bisik Dhyta, dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan membuka pintu dunia nyatanya.

**My Dream? My life?**

Hwa!! endingnya gimana??

gaje kah??

ayo kasih tahu lewat review *maksa*

Makasih ya yang udah review selama ini ^^

**Balasan review**

**red-deimon-beta :** wah bagus kalo udah mudeng ^^ hehehe emang kebanyakn mimpi gak sehat bikin cepet laper lho *gak nyambung* sip mss sedang mencoba mengurangi typo

**Rukia-Agehanami-021093 : **Hehe sekarang udah ngerti kan ceritanya. Hehe gak punya ide buat OC ya jadiin diri sendiri juga akhirnya *ketawa gaje*

**Ichiruki Kurochiki :** Yei!! akhirnya pada ngerti ^^

**ai :** tenang aja walaupun dia gak pilih Rukia tapi tetep aja dia bisa ketemu Rukia di dunia nyata ^^

**Tie-manganiac-banget :** hehehe Ichigo milih dunia nyatanya tuh *ketawa*

**Yuinayuki-chan :** milih dunia nyata menurut mss itu pilihan yang terbaik *ditimpuk Rukia dan Ichigo karena sok bijak*

**Shirayuki-haruna : ** Masalah ternyata ada manusia yang sama dengan dunia mimpi tuh kejutan bukan?? kalau bukan berarti udah gak ada kejutan lagi di fic ini ^^ hehehe

**Yumemiru-reirin :** Yei udah di update nih ^^

**IchiRuki Shirosaki :** hehehe begitulah mss gak anggun lho aslinya yang asli tuh amburadul gak karuan ^^ *diancungi jempol kaki*

Gimana nih?? endingnya gak gaje kan??

Ayo mss butuh reviewnya heheh

ayo tekan ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat ^^


End file.
